1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a faucet assembly, more particularly to a faucet assembly that is adapted to be mounted on a standard water pipe and that can be mounted on a selected one of two other standard water pipes of different size or structure by removing one or two parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional faucet assembly 10 is shown to be adapted for mounting on an externally threaded standard water pipe 20, and to include a faucet body 11 and a coupler pipe 12.
As illustrated, the faucet body 11 includes a front portion 111 and a rear portion 113. The front portion 111 defines a water passage 100 for flow of water therethrough, and has a water inlet 101 for introducing water into the water passage 100, a nozzle 102 disposed at a downstream position with respect to the water flow for release of water therefrom, and a pipe mounting seat 112 disposed at an upstream position and in fluid communication with the water inlet 101. The coupler pipe 12 has a predetermined length, and is disposed within the rear portion 113 of the faucet body 11. The coupler pipe 12 has a front pipe section 121 extending into the front portion 111 and connected securely to the pipe mounting seat 112, and a rear pipe section 123 formed with an internal thread.
During the construction of a building, the standard water pipe 20 is usually embedded within a cement wall 30 such that only a limited length of the water pipe 20 is exposed outwardly from the wall 30. Prior to mounting the aforesaid faucet assembly 10 on the water pipe 20, the entire length of the coupler pipe 12 is measured, and the rear pipe section 123 thereof is subsequently cut so as to achieve a desired length of the coupler pipe 12 that is adapted to be fastened threadedly on the externally threaded end portion of the water pipe 20. The pipe mounting seat 112 of the faucet body 11 is threaded on the front pipe section 121 of the coupler pipe 12 until the rear portion 113 of the faucet body 11 abuts against the cement wall 30. A relatively high precision is thus needed to cut the coupler pipe 12.
In addition, since there are two standard water pipes 20 of different diameters, the coupler pipe 12 used in one type of faucet assembly can not be applied in the other type of faucet assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, another conventional faucet assembly 10 is shown to be adapted for mounting on a standard water pipe 21 with a non threaded end portion.
As illustrated, since the water pipe 21 has a diameter smaller than that of the water pipe 20 of FIG. 1, a coupling member 13 and a locking bolt 135 are additonally required to establish connection between the coupler pipe 12 and the water pipe 21. The coupling member 13 is sleeved over the non-threaded end portion of the standard water pipe 21, and has an externally threaded front portion 131 that is formed with a threaded radial hole 134, and that is coupled threadedly with the internally threaded end portion 123 of the coupler pipe 12. The bolt 135 is inserted threadedly through the radial hole 134 and presses against the non-threaded end portion of the standard water pipe 21, thereby locking the coupling member 13 on the standard water pipe 21. A seal ring 136 is disposed between the coupling member 13 and the standard water pipe 21 to form a water seal therebetween. The coupler pipe 12 and the faucet body 11 are assembled on the standard water pipe 21 in the above described manner. During mounting of this faucet assembly on the water pipe 21, the same disadvantages as described above are encountered.